


Despues del amor

by NyuGR



Series: Te amo y te odio [3]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Habían trascurrido dos meses desde aquel beso que fue una despedida para el pasado.Siwon no se ha rendido y no tiene interés en hacerlo.Heechul ha dejado de ser evasivo, poco a poco comienza a ser verdaderamente el mismo. Su risa escandalosa puede escucharse por los pasillos, se le ve sonreir con frecuencia. Esta comenzando a vivir nuevamente.Pero de alguna manera el pasado tiene que regresar una vez mas.Siwon sabe que en esa despedida no hablaron de su hijo, lo dejo pasar. Pero en algún momento tendrá que reclamar la paternidad de ese niño.Jungmo ha estado mas cerca de Hee. Se ha enamorado del bello administrador y quiere algo serio con el.Heechul no se ha divorciado y Li Te viajara a Corea.Fue una despedida al viejo amor, pero quizás la oportunidad para uno nuevo.Oneshot previo: "Te amo y Te odio"1era Temporada "Venganza al amor"
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Kim Jungmo | X-mas, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Te amo y te odio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591756





	1. Prologo

Quien diría que el Perdonar a Siwon seria el paso para liberar su alma y ser feliz.

-Hoy llegan nuevos modelos a la empresa y por ende mas trabajo- Sunny le sonrió-

-Necesito unas vacaciones- Heechul suspiro con cansancio- hubiera elegido seguir la carrera de modelo.

-La chica río por lo bajo- ¿Como van las cosas con Siwon?

-Diría que bien- Hee se levanto de su silla- Han pasado dos meses y aun me siento incomodo cuando me mira- Tomo su saco y sus cosas para salir- Muero de hambre. ¿Vayamos por unas hamburguesas?

-Y así querías ser modelo.

-No me molestes.

Ambos salieron del despacho riendo como hacían a menudo.

-Se le ve mas feliz-Jessica se encontraba en su escritorio con Taeyeon.

-¿Sera que esta saliendo con su secretaria?- Le susurro- Dicen que lo vieron besarse con el Jefe.

-Creo que salían en un pasado- Jessica comenzó a susurrar también- La verdad es que no tengo ni la mas remota idea.

-Vayamos a comer- Taeyeon tiro de su brazo- Tengo mucha hambre. No desayune en la mañana.

-Hoy no puedo- Jessica hizo una mueca- El Joven Siwon me pidió que esperara un paquete que llegaba hoy.

-Entonces sera en otro momento- Taeyeon se levanto- Le dire a Jungmo que te mande algo de comer. Al parecer el también tiene trabajo.

-Gracias Tae, disfruta tu comida.

-Lo hare.

...

-Alguien me dijo que no irias a comer- Jungmo llego con un ramo de rosas entre las manos.

-Debo adivinar. ¿Son para el administrador?- Jessica le sonrió con picardia.

-Me atrapaste. -Jungmo le sonrió de regreso- Su cumpleaños es dentro de dos dias y no voy a estar.

-Vas a viajar otra vez.

-Así es. Intente adelantar y atrasar el viaje y pues no logre mucho.

-El aun no llega de comer. Podrías dejarlas aqui o en su escritorio.

-Queria hacerlo personal mente, pero tengo mucho trabajo- Jungmo hizo una mueca- Ya no voy a tener tiempo para comer.

-Hablando de comida, Tae me dijo que te iba a mandar con la mia- Jessica se cruzo de brazos- ¿Donde esta?

-Maldición, lo olvide.

-Me estas debiendo muchas Kim Jungmo.

-Lo se, lo se- aun con el ramo en manos camino al despacho de Hee- Te llevare a cenar y te comprare chocolate.

...

-No puedo con esto, ya he esperado demasiado- Siwon caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho- Lo necesito Yesung.

-Bueno, debo admitir que ya esperaste demasiado para lo desesperado que eres- Yesung se río- ¿Que planeas hacer?

-Pronto sera su cumpleaños. Quiero comenzar a darle regalos sutiles, invitarlo a comer o cenar ocasionalmente.

-¿Crees que funcione? -Yesung le veía no muy seguro-

-Por algo tengo que empezar.

-¿Sabias que tienes competencia?- Yesung le soltó de manera casual-

-Siwon gruñó- No me hables de Jungmo.

-No me gustan los rumores, pero oi de mi secretaria que le gusta Heechul y quiere algo serio.

-No me estas ayudando.

-Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que probablemente ya deberías dejar esto. Ese beso de despedida dejo en claro que esto termino para el.

-He luchado demasiado y no me pienso rendir ahora. Voy a llegar a su corazón y esta vez nada va a interferir.


	2. Nuevo comienzo

Las cosas suelen suceder por algo. Destino, camino trazado, vida destinada...

Quizás necesitaba enamorarme, experimentar una relación, sufrir, y posteriormente liberarme, para entender que esos eventos me han hecho quien soy en estos momentos.

Quizás aun en mi existe rastro de aquel chico tímido, pero ya no en todo su esplendor. He cambiado tanto para bien, como para mal. Todo lo que ha sucedido desde que yo tenia diecisiete años, hasta ahora diez años después donde ya soy un adulto, me han hecho ver la vida de diferentes maneras.

Hay un amor que va a marcar nuestras vidas.

En mi caso fue Siwon quien hizo ese cambio. Tal vez no de la mejor manera.

Amarle y el experimentar el amor y el dolor por primera vez, me hizo cerrar mis sentimientos, llegando al punto donde no podía sentir amor a mi mismo, ni sentir por los demás.

Creo que mi problema fue dejarme hacer y creer que la vida es todo color de rosa, cuando sabemos que muchas veces la realidad puede ser cruel, destrozando todo rastro de felicidad.

No negare y nadie me quitara los momentos felices, y la ilusión de mi primer pareja formal. A pesar de todo fui feliz antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

Fue un camino difícil, muchas veces caí y creí que la vida ya no tenia sentido. Había perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,llegue a pensar que la felicidad no regresaría a mi vida. Pero ahora estoy aquí, diez años después, de pie, con mis amigos, una familia y...

-¡Hee! -Jungmo entro a su despacho con una gran sonrisa- ¿¡Ya viste mi regalo!?

-soltando una risita- Si.

-¿Te gusta? -Jungmo sonreía.

-Me encanta- Hee observo las rosas que se encontraban en un mueble cercano a su escritorio, se levanto de su silla para caminar a el- Gracias- susurro besando su mejilla.

-Sabes que no es nada- Jungmo tomo las caderas de Hee para darle un abrazo.

-¡Umm! ¿Por que me abrazas? -Hee sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños. -Dijo besando una mejilla- Eres una-Beso la otra mejilla- gran persona-Besando su frente- Te quiero Heechul.

-Las mejillas de Heechul se encontraban sonrosadas- No es...mi cumpleaños.

-Lo se-Jungmo rodeo a Hee en un apretado abrazo- Es dentro de dos dias y no voy a poder estar aquí.

-¿Que? -Hee se alejo para verlo con una mueca en el rostro- Jungmo.

-Intente que mi viaje fuera antes o después de tu cumpleaños. Pero no pude hacer mucho- Dijo tomándole las mejillas- Hare todo lo posible por estar aquí al día siguiente, te hablare el día de tu cumpleaños y seré el primero en felicitarte.

-Hee hizo un intento de puchero logrando que Jungmo riera- ¿Por que no me dijiste antes?

-Me entere hoy- Jungmo hizo una mueca- Y por eso he adelantado parte de tu regalo.

-¿Parte?

-No me preguntes que no te voy a decir.

-Jungmo.

-No.

-¡Jungmo!

-¿Oyes eso? ,Jessica me habla- Jungmo corrió fuera del despacho.

-¡Kim jungmo!

...

-Jessica. Ya ha llegado el paquete.

-Acaba de llegar.- dijo señalando la caja en su escritorio- Se lo...

-Lo llevare yo mismo- Siwon tomo la caja entre sus manos para caminar a su despacho- Te perdiste tu hora de comida, así que puedes retirarte temprano.

...

-Me encuentro bien- Hee reía al escuchar la voz del otro lado- No, no, estoy bien- con la sonrisa aun en su rostro se giro para ver el ventanal, el dia era precioso- pareces mas mi madre que mi esposo- soltó una carcajada cuando la voz del otro lado siguio hablando- Vale, aun no puedo viajar. Pero, ¿te parece si les pido un viaje a Corea?- Un grito hizo que alejara el celular de su oreja- No me gusta cuando gritas. Esta bien. Tengo que dejarte, aun tengo trabajo que hacer. Dale mis saludos a Bao.

-Es hora de irnos- Sunny apareció con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estoy cansado- Hee gimió en protesta al estirar los músculos de su espalda- Necesito descansar.

-Vayamos este fin de semana al spa- Sunny se colgó a su brazo cuando Hee salio del despacho.

-¿Tengo la agenda libre?

-Si. Y si no fuera asi, haría lo posible porque si.

-Eres la mejor amiga-asistente que he tenido.

-Lo se. Nunca tendrás ha alguien como yo.

-Que modesta.

Ambos chicos rieron de camino al ascensor.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.-ambos chicos aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, saludaron a Siwon.

-¿Que tal su dia? -El mas alto pregunto intentando entablar una conversación.

-Esta siendo un poco pesado-Sunny fue la primera en contestar-Nunca había trabajado para una empresa tan importante como Prince.

-Creo que para todo es así en un principio. Me paso cuando empece a dirigir la empresa.

-¿En serio? -Sunny se mostró sorprendida.

Hee por su parte suponía que tan dificil había sido para Siwon. El estudiar algo que no querias y querer complacer a sus padres debió ser duro.

-Siwon asintió- Estaba pasando por un mal momento. Mi padre enfermo y yo aun no terminaba la carrera. Temía hacerlo mal.

-Eso debio ser duro- Hee al fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Sin duda lo fue.

El ambiente se torno algo pesado. Ambos hombres se veían fijamente. Uno miraba con amor y anhelo, mientras que el otro buscaba no caer en los recuerdos.

-Ha sido un place hablar con usted Joven Choi. -Sunny intervino en el choque de miradas- El administrador y yo debemos ir a casa. Con su permiso -Dijo realizando una reverencia, antes de tomar a Hee y salir huyendo lo mas pronto de ahí.


End file.
